


The Adventures Of Eden

by E_Regin



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Regin/pseuds/E_Regin
Summary: This is the story and adventures of Eden my OC. Fairy Tail and Pradesh characters will make an apperance later on. These are loosely connected chapters giving my loyal readers a real back story on my favorite and first OC. M because why the hell not.





	The Adventures Of Eden

When the world first came to be God had given Adam Eden, a woman created from his own rib bone. Along the way two humans walked a never ending garden. A garden filled with every animal imaginable, free flowing water, vegtibles, and fruit. Glorious golden apples that gleamed in the sunlight, taunting Eden, catching her attention every time she looked to the east. Especially at sunrise and sunset Eden would make herself at the perfect angle to watch the sun rays cast a warm glow across the perfect fruits.

She had been warned many times by both Adam and God.

‘Stay away from the apples Eden, they are the perfect fruit. Not to be consumed by mere humans such as yourself.’

Eden however had found she had a curiousuty that was very hard to quench. Being denied and repeatedly told not to do something only made her wonder what made the fruit so special that much more.

On top of that as the days grew on Adam became more vicious, more animalistic. Sometimes she would hear him mutter things about how she was born of him she was his. He started telling her what to do and demanding she fetch food or water for him, like she was some sort of property that he could do as he wished with.

The more he demanded, the more her stubborn side came out, the more they fought, the meaner he became, the more she hid.

Eden could vividly recall the one evening they had ventured father into the more dense vegetation. There were animals they had never seen before but God called them bears and mountain lions. Eden watched Adam watch the bear with rapt fascination as it charged the mountain lion with a fierce roar. Although Eden herself was afraid of the new ferocious animals, she was more terrified of the gleam in Adams eye as he watched them fight. The smile that ghosted his lips as red liquid identified as blood spilled from the wounds inflicted by the animals. Blood Eden learned from God was the essence of mortal life, wether animal or human. That thought brought the harsh reality that mortals were just a wound away from bleeding their whole life away. Ever since then Eden held more weariness to her human companion and the wild animals are them than ever before. It had been the one and only time she ever entered the dense wooded area.

It was a while after that before Eden came across the most terrifying moment yet. She had been laying in the sun with her bunny friends that day before going to join Adam for food. What she walked into was the action of Adam taking somewhat large and sharp rock and bringing it down upon the head of one of her animal friends. She was pretty sure it was Bambi a young deer she often frolicked with. The sound that escaped her mouth and the wetness that flowed down her cheeks was foreign, later she found out was sadness, fear and tears were. The sight of Adam bruitalizing the deer and red blood coating not only the rock but splattered along Adams hands and face. Eden making eye contact with him and seeing the smile on his face sent her running.

Eden knew God spoke to herself and Adam randomly, and had her suspicions he often spoke to them separately for there were times she would have to explain what something was to Adam thatGod had told her earlier. Eden was unsure if this was the acts guided by or denied by their God. In the past though Adam had not once strayed from Gods instructions, so Eden could not bring herself to believe God had condoned such an horrendous act. Terrified of not only her Adam but also her God Eden could do nothing but run.

Eden ran and ran, and somehow she found herself at the base of the golden apple tree. With her tears blurring her vision she was not aware how she had made her way through the mazes to be here. However hearing Adam yell for her in the distance had her climbing the large tree in the dimming sunlight. Unaware of the large green eyes that followed her struggling up the tree.

Before she knew it Eden made it up into the thickly leaves tree limbs, the lush green making the golden apples stick out that much more. As she made herself as small as possible on a limb what she was not expecting was to feel something smooth slide by her shoulder. Since her tears had now slowed she could see a bit better but with the dimming sunlight she still was not very well off. Looking at her shoulder she saw what appeared to be a green tree branch with a very weird design on it. Ghosting her fingers across it she was surprised to find it give under her pressure of touch yet she could still feel how strong it was. After a moment on inspecting the rather odd tree limb Eden felt a weight drop unpin her shoulder. Her eyes slowly shifted to her right maybe expecting a bird or an apples, what she was not expecting was startling green eyes with a rather large head that had multiple hirns along its head. Instead of the usual fear that comes along with seeing new things Eden only felt happy she was tucked away hiding with something else.

‘Eden!’ She could hear Adam yelling. It didn’t matter however because she was currently enraptured in the... snakes... gaze. Even though God had just gifted her with the knowledge of the particular animal he said nothing else. Adams yelling continued down below them and from what she could tell he was getting closer, not that it would be hard to figure out where she ran to Eden was often by this tree.

Thought of Adam coming anywhere closer to her after seeing him hurt her dear friends brought back the terrified tremble to her body as she sat with the snake upon her shoulder. As if sending her discomfort the serpent brought more of its body down to coil around her to stop the shivering.

It was a lost cause though when Eden peered down the tree to see Adams hard head of hair looking to and fro. The side of his face still held the blood of that poor deer as he didn’t even attempt to clean himself up before looking for her. Her heart started beating faster, it was only a matter of time before he figured out where she was, she could never hide very well. With baited breathe Eden thought she had gotten away when he turned his back on her to head west as she let out that held breathe however he slammed into the trunk of the large tree, eyes already focused on her with a weird smile on his face. Eden couldn’t believe it, had he heard her? Had she made some sound she was unaware of? Did he have eyes in the back of his head?... Did... Did her God betray her and tell Adam where she was?

The heart break as watching the only ever human she has ever known look upon her with such anger, such rage as he climbed further and further up the tree. The closer he got the more agitated the snake seemed to be, when he was only a couple of branches down the snake took its head from her shoulder and hung down a bit. Opening it maw up wide to reveal large white fangs with saliva of some sort dripping down them. The image itself made Adam hesitate just a bit, his eyes shot back in forth around him looking for something. Near his left hand was a lose looking branch, Eden watched in fear as he used one hard tug to rip it free.

With a new found fear Eden looked at the animal that had shown her comfort and her heart broke even more. The serpent that she had just encountered was going to clash with Adam to protect her. Even with its size and fangs Eden was still scared for what Adam could do. A rustle brought her attention to the tail of the snake that was still near her, it was cocooned around something as she waited as it unfurled to reveal a golden apple.

‘Eat it...’ Eden heard whispered to her, she knew it was not her God for it was much higher lurched than his, it was definitely also not Adams. Eden eyes strayed to the snake with its jaw still wide open, the apple was shoved closer to her face.

‘Take a bite and we both shall be free.’ Hesitantly Eden reached out. Just touching the skin of the apple sent ripples of power through her body, similar to the ones that she got when God spoke to her. With the hissing and Adams yelling in the farthest part of her mind she gazed upon the shining skin. Images she could not comprehend skittered across the surface of animals she had never seen, other human beings, a brown snake with a black tongue curled up on the shoulder of a golden haired woman. Not knowing exactly when would happen but having enough of the fighting and Adam Eden finally took the apple from the snakes tail which right away after secured itself around her.

Eden tongue reached out to run along its surface the taste unlike anything before, it left her mouth vibrating and tingling. Looking back down just in time to see Adam about to stab the semi sharp end of the branch into the snakes neck that he had somehow gotten ahold of Eden did the only thing she thought would help, she bit into the apple.

Time seemed to slow as the flavor filled her mouth and the tingling sensation moved from just to mouth to every inch of her body. Adams whiole being froze, as did Edens. She felt the sense of falling as her sight went from the scene below her to the tree tops to the sunset sky. The snakes body still wrapped around her as right before she hit the ground the same voice said ‘Thank you Eden’ before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently going to kill myself for even starting a new story buuuut I’m very bad about holding back when I get a new idea.
> 
> Eden is my personal OC, some of my other characters will pop in occasionally as well such as Alexander and maybe a few new ones.
> 
> Fairy Tail character might pop in, those belong to Hiro Mishima
> 
> Pradesh Fam also might randomly come in, and those belong to the wonderful DESNA.
> 
> Yeah so welcome to the beginnings of Eden. More great info to come.
> 
> Just to explain myself, this will not all be accurate to the Bible of course. Because one this is a creation of fiction, and two I am not religious nor do I know how the story of Adam and Eve even goes.
> 
> If you have any questions or concerns please let me know, I answer PMs regularly. If this upset anyone that was not my intention and I’m sorry.
> 
> Follow, fav and review my wonderful readers. Lots of love! Write on!


End file.
